


A Boys Night Out

by baguettequeen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dinner, Double Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baguettequeen/pseuds/baguettequeen
Summary: Hamilton and Lafayette cook spaghetti for their double date with John and Hercules.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A Boys Night Out

"Lafayette what the FUCK is a LADLE?" Hamilton yelled from across the kitchen room.  
He has never cooked in his LIFE.  
Lafayette could tell.  
"Babe, it's like.. a giant spoon. Here,"  
Lafayette would hand Hamilton the ladle and go back to boiling some hot water on the stove.  
"What do I even need this for?"  
"To scoop the sauce onto the spaghetti."  
"But we don't have sauce-."  
Lafayette sighed.  
"Honey, you need to be patient. We are making the sauce from scratch."  
"Is that a new store or something?"  
Lafayette would facepalm. He couldn't believe how clueless his boyfriend was.  
"No, It's when you make something from the very beginning. This dinner has to be PERFECT for John and Hercules."  
Hamilton would let out a loud groan. "But why? We can just buy some spaghetti."  
"Mon amour, it wouldn't have the same amount of love put into it. Now stop whining and get started on the sauce."  
Hamilton knew he had lost this battle.  
"Laf, how do you make sauce?"  
\-----------  
A couple hours later, It's almost time for Lafayette and Hamilton to head over to John and Hercules' house.  
"Laf! Where did you put that ladle?"  
"Mon amour I gave it to you!"  
"What?! Well I don't know where it is!"  
Lafayette looked behind him and saw it hiding behind the pot of sauce.  
"Ah! Si tu ouvraits les yeux!"  
"Ne me crie pas dessus en Français!"  
Lafayette looked at Hamilton.  
"I'm sorry, mon amour. Let's stop bickering and put the sauce on our pasta, ay?"  
Lafayette gave Hamilton a small kiss on his forehead, then brought the pot full of pasta to the island.  
Hamilton brought his small bowl of freshly made sauce to the island, too.  
"Now, you take the ladle, and pour sauce all over the pasta. Make sure to not pour any onto the counter."  
Hamilton did just that, then put the ladle in the sink.  
"Now, I am going to toss the sauce and pasta around together."  
The spaghetti looked delicious.  
"Laf, can I please have some?" Hamilton would ask, while reaching towards a fork.  
Lafayette would smack his hand.  
"Ow! Why did you hit me?"  
"This is for John, Hercules, you, AND me. Not just us."  
"But, it's just a small bite-."  
"No buts. Now go put on clothes."  
"I am wearing clothes, these are my nice pajamas."  
"Honey, I'm being serious. Now go."  
Hamilton sighed in defeat, and headed up the stairs.  
\----------  
A few minutes later, Hamilton came downstairs wearing a black suit that was a bit too long for him.  
“You look adorable, mon amour.”  
“Shutup, I’ll grow into the suit.”  
Lafayette jokingly rolled his eyes, then fixed his cuffs to actually show his hands.  
After fixing up Hamilton, Lafayette pecked him on the lips.  
Hamilton would immediately blush a bright red.  
“I love you, mon amour.”  
“I love you too, Lafayette.”  
Lafayette started to walk away, but Hamilton pulled him back.  
“Could you help me with the spaghetti?”  
“Of course, shortie.”  
“I am NOT short!”  
Lafayette chuckled, then he and Hamilton carried the spaghetti back to John and Hercules’ house.  
\---------  
“HERCULES THEY ARE COMING SOON!” John yelled while running down the stairs.  
“John! Baby what’s going on?!”  
“Alex and Lafayette are on their way!”  
“And? We aren’t cooking, they are.”  
“We need to set up the table, clean the whole house, prepare-.”  
“John, we only need to set up the table. This is a one day date, it’s not like they’re spending the night.”  
John sighed in relief then jumped up to Hercules and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
“You’re so cute, John.”  
“I know.”  
Both of them smiled, then went over to the dining room to set up the table.  
John placed mats in front of the chairs, because he knew that Hamilton and Hercules can be messy eaters.  
\---------  
A couple minutes later, there is a ring at the doorbell.  
“I got it Herc!”  
“Alright.”  
Hamilton and Lafayette were standing in the doorway with a pot of spaghetti in their hands.  
“Hey guys! Sorry we are a bit late. Hamilton had-.”  
“I had nothing.”  
John and Lafayette chuckled, then John led the two inside.  
“Wow, you guys really keep the place clean.”  
“Our place would be clean too if you would bother to clean after yourself, mon amour.”  
“Oh shush, let’s eat now!”  
Everyone chuckled.  
\--------  
“This spaghetti is amazing, Lafayette!” John exclaimed.  
“Yeah!”  
Lafayette blushed.  
“Well, I had a bit of help from this shortie.”  
“I am not short!”   
“You’re cute when you’re mad.”  
Lafayette pressed a kiss to Hamilton’s forehead before he could protest anymore.  
“You two are so cute.”  
Hamilton piped up before Lafayette could say thank you.  
“Not as cute as you two!”  
“Thank you guys.”  
A silence fell across the table.  
“Are you guys done?”  
An echo of, “Yes.” came across the room.  
John collected the dishes and he and Hercules washed them together.  
“Thank you guys for coming!”  
“No problem, thank you for inviting us!”  
Hamilton and Lafayette walked out of the door, holding hands.  
The double date was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want any more small stories like this.


End file.
